


How to deal with loving a rare pair-a beginner's guide

by KinHina210



Category: everything - Fandom
Genre: Guide, Hope this is helpful, I understand you so much, Im so sorry to the rare pair shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: This is how to deal with loving rare pairs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [King_Of_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/gifts).



> I struggle so bad with crack ships and I know some others feel the same so I wrote this! I hope this helps

Have you ever shipped a rare pair? If you have, then you know how hard it is. Today, I am going to teach you how to deal with this struggle. First, you will need a few things to get started. A bucket, which will hold your tears. A pillow for you to punch after you cry, and a device that you can use to get to websites. 

Step one: search the pairing on Google. If you find a lot of fan art, you can most likely put your bucket away. If you only find about four images and Google asks you if you mean something else, you should cry into your bucket. 

Step two: search for fanfictions. If you find a lot, you're all set and you can stop here. The ship is genuinely popular and you can be happy. If you don't, I recommend that you keep reading. 

Step three: if you couldn't find much content, punch your pillow and go onto  a website that most likely has the ship on it. If you can't find anything there, keep reading. 

Step four: ask for content! If you have a friend that is a good artist or good at writing, ask them to do something for the ship! Maybe you can even draw or write something yourself! Inspire others about the ship!

Step five: don't give up! Even if the ship isn't popular now, it doesn't mean it won't in the future. Every now and then, you should search the pair up! There might be something different! Remember, all ships are equal, even if one is more popular than the other!!


End file.
